How to Pull
by ThisisPorky
Summary: Spy teaches Scout how to pull the ladies. Light fluff. *Re upload*


**_whatever_**

* * *

'Spy, why are French people so faggy and good at everythin'?'

'...You are seriously asking me 'zis vhen ve are dancing?'

'Yeah! 'A wanna know, man! Ya Frenchies are good at doin' anythin' - ya good at playin' the piano, cleanin', cookin', dancin', back-stabbin' people - what makes ya so good at it?'

Spy laughed after twirling the Scout like a Princess in a dancing ball, holding both his hands as they moved about the room to the funky music provided by the radio.

'Vell,' He began, a wide smirk across his masked face. 've like to do things a particular vay. Let me just say 'zat ve are skilled.'

'Skilled, huh?' Spy nodded, twirling the boy again as he chuckled, and the Boston bunny giggled gently. 'So ya know how ta pull?'

'..."Pull"?'

'Yeah, pull chicks 'n' shit!' Spy nearly snorted and let the boy go to hold his stomach he found that quote so funny.

''Zat, boy, is called "charm" - maybe something you might not know about.'

''A do!'

'Oh? Vell, how do you "pull", 'zen, mon cheir?'

'Well, 'a show 'em mah guns. Ya know; flex 'em a little. 'Dat gets 'em goin' crazy! And then, 'a tell them 'am rich, 'n' then I'm hooked!' The French man shuck his head gently, though his smirk was still visible across his masked face. He stopped their moving and released the mans bandaged hands before wrapping them fully around his waist, making Scout paralyze and stare at the Spy's neatly knotted tie blankly. It had all happened so quickly - and the sudden change in behave, too!

''Zat is not how to do it, mon cheir,' Spy said in that French accent, though sounding more arousing and sexier than normal. The bunny could feel his face burning suddenly as Spy stared swaying gently again, the Scout stubbornly doing the same. 'First, you ask her out for a drink, maybe even a meal,' Scout let out a yelp as the man slipped a gloved hand under his blue shirt, only to feel it slowly travel up his slender stomach. ''Zen, after 'zat, you ask her back to your place,' The man crouched down slightly - so that their faces were level - and smirked as Scout gulped heavily and roved his eyes to the mans dark blue sparkling ones. 'And 'zen, you 'ave a chat about vhatever you fancy, maybe 'ave another drink to spice things up a bit. You be a Gentlemen, not an arrogant little boy.'

'Wh-what are ya doin' we' ya ha-hands, Spy...?' Scout asked carefully as he felt the mans gloved hand slowly run along his thigh and begin to rub his back in gentle circles, his free arm still wrapped around the bottom of his back. It was almost calming, in a weird way. Spy chuckled gently and continued with his way of "pulling chicks".

''Zen, you get close to her; maybe vrap an arm around her shoulders. You 'zen stare into her eyes, not creepily or weirdly, but seductively and sexily. And 'zat is vhen you slowly lean in slowly for 'ze kiss~' With that being the last tip for his lesson, he slowly moved his head closer to the boy's own, Scouts eyes slowly getting wider with every inch the man gained towards his lips.

'...?! Whoa, whoa, whoa!' Scout yelped, breaking out of the trance and wriggling out of the Spy's comfy hold. ''A ain't 'dat sorta' guy, Spy!' The Spook laughed, an odd snort coming from it, and held his gloved hands up in a protective manner, that smirk never leaving his masked face.

'It vas too tempting,' He said, moving closer to him again, that sexy smile and eye-glitter still aligned in his masked face. 'you are just too cute not to mess vith~' Scout was speechless. His face was in shock at what the frog just said, and his body had paralyzed again.

'W-what?!' Spy laughed again, wrapping his arms around him and hugging him, Scout just taking it without wriggling or fighting to get out of the hold. 'Y-ya seriously think I'm cute...?' He asked after sluggish minuets had passed.

'you are adorable vhen you are embarrassed.'

'Gee, thanks(!)'Spy just lightly chuckled and pulled away, and they were soon staring into each others eyes once more.

'Zay - may I kiss thoze sweet lips of yours~?'

'Spy, 'a swear - you get any closer ta me with your face an' you'll be seein' stars!'

'Oh, come on, mon chier, just one kiss~'

''Dat's it!'

The last thing that was seen was Scout hitting Spy over the head - quite hard - with his aluminium base-ball bat that he had whipped out of his back-pack. Spy was stumbling and holding his head as imaginary birds flew around his masked head, and Scout was spotted running off with a face as red as a batch of fresh roses. After Spy had regained his bashed senses, he simply chuckled and rubbed at his head again.

'Idiot petit lapin~'


End file.
